This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for mixing two gas currents and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for mixing two gas currents at different temperatures to obtain a resulting gas current having a relatively uniform temperature at a point immediately subsequent to the mixing point.
It is necessary in many commerical applications to mix two gas currents at different temperatures in order to obtain a resulting gas current having a relatively uniform temperature. More particularly, in the past in such applications, where two gas currents at different temperatures have been mixed by, for example, introducing the first gas current into the second via a conventional T-joint coupler, it has been found that the resulting gas current is characterized by a temperature gradient over a given cross section. This temperature gradient, which is undesirable in most applications, results from the tendency for the two gas currents to fail to intermix sufficiently with each other.
Thus, in many commercial applications, such for example as where the intermixed gas current is directed over the heating surfaces of a heat exchanger in a cooling plant for hot particulate material, the heat exchange efficiency is reduced. The problem becomes especially acute where a first gas current with a varying mass flow rate and varying temperature is mixed with another gas current.